Despedirse
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Así se despiden los Uchiha antes de marchar. Así queda todo en familia.


Naruto **no me pertenece**

**Despedirse.**

**Capítulo único.**

**H**abía muchas cosas que Uchiha Sasuke podía hacer. Chidoris, luchar con katana, matar silenciosamente a peligrosos asesinos, intimidar y un montón de cosas más, típicas de un shinobi de élite. Contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban, también podía amar (y de hecho _amaba_ profundamente a cierta medic-nin de pelo rosa) y sabía cocinar algo más que ensalada de tomate.

Pero, curisamente, había algo que no era capaz de hacer, y eso era hablar. Y no me refiero a que se comunicara a través de signos – todo hay que decir que _Hmp_ y _Hn_ no son cosas muy comunicativas, pero era capaz de decir frases completas cuando era absolutamente necesario –, más bien a que era de esas personas que no son capaces de comunicarse con facilidad.

Cuando Sakura, radiante y maravillada, le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo le embargó una inmensa alegría y se pavoneó por toda la aldea con cara de "Voy a hacer resurgir mi clan con una mujer hermosa así que _Hn_"; pero con el tiempo una gran duda surgió: ¿qué clase de padre iba a ser él?

Sasuke, había sido criado por una madre amorosa y dedicada – exactamente como su propia mujer – y por un padre al que le era indiferente y siempre se centraba en su hermano mayor. ¿Iba él a hacer lo mismo? ¿Iba su incapacidad para comunicarse y demostrar lo que sentía un problema en su relación con su hijo? Nada le quitaba aquellas preguntas de la cabeza, y ver al _Dobe_ hablarle a la barriga enorme de su mujer todos los días lo confundía más.

Sakura le hablaba a su bebé, que crecía sano y calentito en su interior, y le contaba todas las cosas que ocurrían al exterior. Le hablaba de la aldea, de lo mucho que le iba a gustar la academia y lo impaciente que estaba por verle la carita. Sasuke, más tranquilo y sosegado, tan sólo colocaba su mano grande, áspera y caliente sobre la piel desnuda de Sakura, sintiendo el movimiento, el latido... _La vida_.

Cuando Sarada nació, pequeña, roja, arrugada y chillona, Sasuke sólo pudo sentir devoción. Sakura fue la única en presenciar el brillo de efímeras lágrimas en sus ojos, que aguantó como pudo, pero que lo decían todo. Ella era pequeña e indefensa entre sus fuertes brazos, pero sin duda tenía el poder de derribar montañas a ojos de su padre. Sasuke comprendió que, si bien Sakura que era la mujer de su vida, aquella niña de inmensos ojos negros y espesas pestañas, era, literalmente, la razón de su vida.

Olvidó, entre pañales, noches de insomnio y comida para bebés, todas las dudas que lo habían asaltado durante los nueve meses de gestación. Olvidó que Sarada iba a querer su atención de nuevas y más complejas formas. Sólo se concentró en cuidarla, en taparla por las noches, acercar su peluche preferido a su rostro cuando dormía y bañarla, frotando su cuerpecito con suavidad y mimo.

- Papá.

- ¿Aa?

- ¿Vuelves a marcharte?

- Tengo una misión, volveré en un par de semanas.

Sarada asintió suavemente, sus gafas deslizándose por su pequeña nariz. Ver marchar a su padre siempre le traía una sensación extraña en el estómago. Sus despedidas no eran amargas, ni tristes, pero le dejaban un sabor extraño en la boca que no sabía definir. Su madre lo llamaba "sabor a pena" y suponía que, si había sido capaz de ponerle nombre, era porque lo había tenido que sentir muchas veces.

- Hoy tengo un examen en la academia.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, terminó de abrochar las sandalias ninja y se dio la vuelta, aún sentado sobre el escaloncito de la entrada. Sarada lo miraba fijamente, ojos negros llenos de un brillo suave pero efusivo, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sakura estaba a unos pasos, mirándolo todo desde una esquina.

Era raro que Sarada le contara cosas de la academia. Sabía que su hija era muy buena. Era inteligente y trabajadora. Luchadora y madura. Seria. Una Uchiha de los pies a la cabeza – sin contar la frente tan... _Haruno. _La propia Sakura le hablaba de las cosas que se perdía cuando estaba en alguna misión y él mismo se había interesado por los estudios de su hija visitando la academia para hablar con Shino, su sensei y que éste le explicase cómo le iba a la muchacha. Sí, bueno, era soso, callado y un poco frío, pero sentía _devoción_ por su hija, a pesar de que ésta ya no lo necesitase ni para ir al baño, y se interesaba por ella.

Viéndola así, expectante y casi nerviosa, comprendió que se lo decía porque, de alguna forma, quizás Sarada temía que su padre no formase parte de su vida de una forma tan íntima como su madre. Y Sasuke lo entendió.

Mikoto era una madre que se interesaba por todo. Con quién había jugado en el parque, qué había hecho en la academia, quiénes eran sus "amiguitos" y lo acosaba constantemente con la horrible pregunta de: "Sasu-chan, ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?". Siempre con una sonrisilla divertida y los ojos brillantes de dulzura. Sasuke se lo contaba todo a su madre – siempre y cuando no tuviera nada que ver con las niñas pesadas e insoportables – porque su madre era parte de su vida, y buscaba la atención de su padre, desesperadamente, porque deseaba que él también formase parte de su vida. Deseaba fervientemente el reconocimiento de su padre.

Era eso lo que veía en los ojos de su hija en ese momento. El ferviente deseo de que él la reconociese antes de marcharse durante tantos días. Las tremendas ganas de ver orgullo en sus ojos y _sentir_ ese amor que se supone los padres sienten por sus hijos.

Sasuke alzó la mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Sarada, cuyas mejillas arreboladas se tornaron más calientes, y la despeinó suavemente, hundiendo sus dedos callosos en las suaves hebras negras.

- Lo harás bien – sentenció con su eterna sonrisa ladeada, mirándola con los ojos suaves – Siempre lo haces bien.

Ella sonrió de la misma forma y asintió, la seguridad marcada en sus facciones. La niña alzó la mano y agarró firmemente la manga de la camiseta de su padre mientras él seguía acariciando su cabello. Sakura, aún apartada, veía la escena divertida y enternecida.

Así era como los había encontrado, unos cuantos años atrás una vez que Sasuke se marchaba para una larga misión. Sarada había ido a despedirse de su padre, desolada, esperando que los días pasasen a toda prisa para verlo regresar.

- No vas a darte cuenta de que me he marchado, Sarada – había dicho él con su voz grave y profunda.

- Hai...

Y él, incapaz de irse viendo esa carita de cuatro años tan triste, había adelantado la mano y acariciado su cabello suavemente. Sarada había agarrado la manga de su uniforme, en un intento de retener el contacto durante más tiempo.

Así se despedían los Uchiha. Nada de besos, ni abrazos, ni gritos. No se parecían en nada a las despedidas que ella vivía en su casa cuando aún vivía con sus padres y tenía que dejarlos atrás, a veces por un tiempo indefinido. Sasuke dejaba a su mujer y a su hija casi en silencio, sólo compartiendo una mirada y un beso - en el que depositaba todo lo que le quería decir y que ella correspondía – y un gesto que sólo compartía con su hija, en el que se lo decían todo, incluso lo que no entendían, pero que siempre dejaba claro dos cosas:

_Volveré a casa _y _Te quiero_.

**/**

_Había escrito ya un OS de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura pero nada aún sobre la relación entre Sasuke y Sarada. De cierta forma, en las pocas páginas en las que la niña aparece, le veo tantos rasgos de ambos padres que no sé muy bien cómo definirla, pero si algo tengo claro es que es tan callada y orgullosa como su padre, pero es, al fin y al cabo, una niña, con sus inseguridades y sus cosas propias de niña. He querido reflejar la infancia de Sasuke en la de Sarada, pero con los oportunos cambios sin resultar OOC. Sasuke se parece a su padre, básicamente porque ha sido educado como un Uchiha por un Uchiha, pero eso no significa que lo haya disfrutado (los pocos años que pudo vivir así) y es lo que he querido reflejar con esta pequeña historia._

_No sé si me explico x'D_

_En todo caso, gracias por leer :)_


End file.
